User talk:Mythrun/talk5
__TOC__ Is it okay that I stole your image? Is it okay that I stole your image? Jontiben, lord brickmaster and doer of legood deeds 22:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DMC!? Is the Spider Boss REALLY in DRAGON MAW CHASM!? ProfArchibaldHale 19:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Flex217 says that he was just kidding about his age. Just thought you should know. Look at his talk page. 22:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Eh? I'm a bit confused here. My username is displayed in blue like an admin's does, but I don't have any admin abilities - I can't view the admin-only pages/services, there's no option to delete a page anywhere, etc. Basically, the only admin thing I have at the moment is the blue name. What exactly is going on? It's like I'm half-admin or something... Kinda weird. Jamesster.LEGO 02:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Mythrun do you still have that Mega Shortsword? Where did you get it? Mainspace Sorry about the OOB thing. I honestly don't know what "mainspace" means. I assumed, if what I posted was true, it would be allowed. And everything I posted on the OOB page is 100% true. I can show you if you want. Herochild 00:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Barry Smoothmoves Why was powe Bawwey deweted? He was right nexta Gwen in locale... :LOL, Barry Smoothmoves. LEGO has a knack for... Unique names... xD Jamesster.LEGO 02:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because it is 'Not offiacly conformed" you know for a guy that got everyone interested in game files he doess not like gam files in his wiki. He has removed the avant park page 3 times. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 05:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Can't Got to go. PatchM142 22:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Strombies Strombies were late pre-alpha Stromlings and had a different design; I have proof. Trying to find the file, will convert .png and upload... Jamesster.LEGO 02:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Found it. Check out this file, originally strombie.dds: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Strombie.png Jamesster.LEGO 02:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, looking around in the Creatures mesh folder, it looks like all the infected zombie-like minifigures were originally called Strombies - Normal AG Stromlings were called Strombies, Stromling Admirals were Strombie Captains, etc. Of course, the textures have other names sometimes, like the "Strombie Captain" model which is actually a Stromling Admiral uses the "Darkling Pirate Captain" texture. So either there was confusion in enemy names at NetDevil between artists, or the names weren't really final. So in short, all the zombie-like Stromlings were once known as Strombies, but the Avant Gardens Stromlings once had a very different design, with green skin and such. Jamesster.LEGO 03:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Teams? I think that we should have a page that lit popular teams, such as Team nexus delta, team goldfish, team O.F.F.... What do you think, being a member of TND, i would like this to be a page. Drigle 13:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki Please join and request for adminship, I will let you join, Just please, I have only got 2 People! Myself and PeabodySam. New items in Nexus HQ!! Checked nexus hq... found some O_o stuff: *Elite Halberd and forceblade: Black *Heroic Halberd and Forceblade: Red *Superior Crossbow: Brown *Dragon Disguise: +3 imagination, dress up as a dragon Will post more as I find it. * angry face * SPAMER! Will you PLEASE block the preson that keeps spamming us? there are two contributerers but i have the feeling they are the same person on a different Computer. PLEASE DO SOMETHING! Drigle 10:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) aura messup i was undoing an edit to aura mar, when someone else edited it, and that messed it up and i cannot fix it. PLEASE HELP Drigle 16:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism. Could you please block this contributor? He has vandalised 4 pages with rude language. I undid the vandalism already, so you dont have to. Problem My stinkin' avatar won't change. I wanna change it to a 3D version of my Mythran concept; I did it in Special:Preferences, and it shows the new pic there after I leave it and come back. But my avvie is still the same!!! I've given it a few hours, and now I've gotta face it: there's a problem. Now what? (yes, I did save changes'')'' I have the EXACT same problem. I was trying to change siggy, and my avatar, but it doesn't work. What gives? ProfArchibaldHale 09:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Try uploading the avatar again, if it still won't work, . You can change your sig . 16:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering if there were any format/size restrictions, which is why I asked you. Shinobi Why did you remove the Shinobi damage that I put in? "Random NPC" I saw the name you gave to that vampire guy's picture. It was slightly amusing. But anyway, I'm pretty sure he's Rutger Hemoglobin, just in case you didn't figure that out already. Kryiptuun 01:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No, i think it's Mr. ree the shady vendor. Drigle 01:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? A guy that has to do with blood doesn't have the last name Hemoglobin? That's incredibly stupid. -Kryiptuun Yay! Congrats on bureauship! :D It wasn't fair that AJR, CJC, and FB (who are never on) just come over for once just to make sure that you don't get rights. Why would they even care, it's not like they're on enough for it to matter to them... Shame on each of them. :u hurt mai feewings :( Seriously though, I didn't even vote, did I? And since when was an open community none of our business? FB100Z • talk • 21:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Test. Testing 1, 2, 3. Whoopee! Siggy works! :D BTW, my new Av STILL won't work. I guess I'll 'ave to contact Wikia. Johnny Thunder 11:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my article!!! dude you deleted my whole article, i spent 5 freken hours on that!!!!!!!!!!! thats not ok. Somthing should be done. And people wonder whyt this wiki isnt doing good. ITS YOU> I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!!!!!!!! Manual of Style. 21:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) To be more specific, we don't have pages for every single item. Jamesster.LEGO 21:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Which you guys did not hold a vote for... I am contacting wikia. :@ dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 04:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Report to wikia sent. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 05:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for my previous comment. I didnt relize that you were not alowed to write about items. All the other wikis alow it. Sorry for getting angry. It's ok. It would just be extremely impractical to have pages for every item, as there are hundreds of items in LEGO Universe and there's not much to say about them. Jamesster.LEGO 13:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What about thinking hats huh? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What about them? Their special ability - building - isn't any different from the special abilities of other hats and items. It's just another ability. Jamesster.LEGO 15:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ranked thinking hats.. Showcases... we could talk about those in a beta/alpha section. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 01:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with my signature I put it here legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dog4591/sig. Then in settings I put this 02:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) . Then finally I pressed the signature button at legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dog4591/Mythrun (Don't ask why I named it that) and it did not work to see the thing that happened look at the page. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 03:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 02:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got it to work now. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 03:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty massive signature. Might want to size it down a bit... Jamesster.LEGO 03:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well it worked fine for patch. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 03:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How did you change the list of common templates in Rich Text Editor? I'd like to know for LUSW. Oh, and which MediaWiki file has the side widgets on it (i.e. search bow, MoS, recently added photos, four slot recent activity, etc.)? Many thanks! :MediaWiki:Editor-template-list. You change those using JS (MediaWiki:Monobook.js/MediaWiki:Common.js/MediaWiki:Wikia.css) and CSS (MediaWiki:Monobook.css/MediaWiki:Common.css/MediaWiki:Wikia.css). 16:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Are you talking to me? [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 03:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) @Dog: Not to seem rude or anything, but if I was talking to you, wouldn't I have asked you on your own talk page? :\ I know it was a joke I was making but you should make a new section for this. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 03:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 14:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Why are you using Patch's sig? 16:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Because it looks BEAST! :P [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 17:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Use this code: [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] ~~~~~ and sign your post with ~~~. 17:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You are more human then I was thinking you were. :P Anyways I put in the code with one small edit. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/The_Bug/lucheats']] 17:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 17:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you make so I can still use the signature button or I will keep making that mistake. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/The_Bug/lucheats']] 17:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The time is not updating right so I am doing it my way. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/The_Bug/lucheats']] 17:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 17:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That makes it too big. Also, sign with ~~~ not ~~~~. 17:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't think you can... 17:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It won't update the time in it right with your way. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/The_Bug/lucheats']] 17:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Now it will. 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) But my current sig would be the same size(I would still put in the part with all of my usernames) and it would be harder. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 22:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Faction Pet Pages What the heck was that for!? All of that info was correct according to the game files, which haven't been wrong so far! It's only a few days till they come out anyway, so can't we change it if it's wrong then? Now you know one of the reasons I hate Mythrun. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/The_Bug/lucheats']] 17:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Great idea with the "FromFiles" template. Perfect compromise between giving people a hint of the future and sticking with the obvious. Nexus Tower Template I'm starting to build the Nexus Tower template. It will not be added to a page until the release, or later, when it is fully updated to match specs. [[User:PatchM142| [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 33px|link=User talk:PatchM142|Talk Page 33px|link=http:/ 12:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC)